Dallas Winston  A Backstory
by ElizabethResidesHere
Summary: The story of how Dallas Winston came to be a Greaser. Rated T for language and mild violence.


So, I'm walking down the road, I'm about fifteen and new to Tulsa, just moved from New York, 'cause my ol' man and I kept fightin' so I hauled asss out of there and hopped on a train. It brought me here.

I'm mindin' own business, lightin' a smoke, when this kid bumped into me. "Hey, watch it, kid." I said, taking a drag.

"What're you lookin' at?" He asked me, tryin' to be tough.

"Look, I ain't lookin' for a fight right now, you want one, come back next week." I replied, takin' another drag. I really wasn't itchin' for a fight right then.

But the next thing I know, me and this kid are rollin' around in th middle of some vacant lot, and I'm kickin' his asss.

After the kid busted my lip, I think he was gonna pull his blade, but this bigger guy, he looked about eighteen, pulled me off and set me on the ground.

"Tim, go home."

"Darry! What the hell man?" Tim asked asked angrilly as he walked off.

Darry turned and evaluated me, "Darry Curtis," He said, holding out his hand. He looked like a Greaserr, I mean, he was big and had greasy hair. That's pry why he was bein' nice, I got greasy hair, too. It looks better that way.

I looked at his hand, trying to decide whether to shake it or not. If I've learned anything from my dad, it's that you can't trust no one.

"Just shake the hand and tell me your name, kid." He said, pressing his hand toward me.

"Fine," I said, shaking his hand, "Dallas Winston." I said, running my hand through my long hair.

"You new around here?" Darry Curtis asked as he nodded his head toward the road, gesturing me to walk with him. I'unno why I was walkin' with him, if anybody else tried to order me like that, I'd punch their lights out.

"Yea, man, I'm from New York," I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

Thank God, he didn't, he just nodded. "You need a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yea, I reckon I do," I said, "But I'll find a place."

"I'm gonna have my mom clean that wound you got on your lip. She asks you to stay, you say yes, dig?"

"Hey man, don't try to order me around, you don't know me." I said as we reached his house.

"I reckon I know more about you than you think, kid." He replied as I walked in.

Although their house was small, they had a lot of guys in it. I couldn't believe how many guys were in the house and how cozy and friendly they all looked. I ain't ever seen people get along like that. That's why I got to explain it. Just in case you don't know what I mean.

So, there's the dad, he was sitting on the couch, at the arm. Next to him is what I'm assuming is his kid, the kid looks about eleven. Next to him was another young lookin' kid, maybe twelve or thirteen, I'unno, he was darker than the rest and kind of looked like a sad puppy. There were two guys around my age eating chocolate cake, and a guy who looked older than me watching Mickey on t.v. And in the kitchen, you could hear Darry's mom cooking.

As we walked in, everyone looked up at me, and I scratched my neck awkwardly. I bet I looked pretty beat up, huh?

"Hey y'all, I found this kid fightin' with Tim. He's from New York. This is Dallas Winston."

The guy watching Mickey waved, and the two kids eating cake asked if I wanted a piece. At least, I think that's what they said. Both their mouths were full.

"Alright, so, let's introduce everyone, shall we?" The dad said, "That's my son Darry, this one," He gestured to the kid next to him, "Is Ponyboy, my youngest son, next to him is Johnny, his best friend. The guy watching Mickey is Keith, call him Two-Bit. The two pigs over there are Sodapop, my middle son, and Steve, his best friend. And my wife's in there cooking."

I sighed, a little overwhelmed, "Alright, thanks," I said awkwardly, I wasn't used to all this attention. Darry walked me into the kitchen and asked his mom to fix me up. His mom was real nice as she stitched my lip, she was like a mom should be, ya know? Real sweet and stuff. I was startin' to like it here, and I didn't think I would.  
>Plus, most the guys are pretty cool, ya know? Like, they know what they're talking about, fighting, drinking, all that. I reckon they're kind of like my gang back in New York, 'cept the gang here's real close. I thought I might actually start to like Tulsa.<p>

And I reckon I did, considering I've been here for almost three years now, right? I just thought y'all would wanna know how I met the gang, 'cause I don't think I've ever told no one that story. Maybe it's 'cause I sound kind'a vulnerable in it, but I'unno, it's a nice story. Plus it got me a family. Now, listen close, you ain't ever gonna hear this again, but talking to Mrs. Curtis is what kept me in Tulsa. For the first time ever, I felt like I had a family. I reckon that's why I stayed in Tulsa, even after she and her husband died, 'cause these guys're like my brothers. And she was like my mom. I don't have any idea where I'd be if Darry hadn't taken me home and asked his mom to fix me up. She really changed my life, you know. She was a real tuff lady.

Well, enough of that sob story, I guess it don't matter now. But that's the story of how I got to Tulsa, I think I'm gonna go hunt some action, maybe see a movie. Well, whatever.


End file.
